


Legally Blond “Kirk Style!”

by AngelicChaos



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicChaos/pseuds/AngelicChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk had it all planed out, the proposal, the ring, entering Starfleet with Nyota, and living happily ever after in space. Until Uhura shifted gears and left him for Harvard Law. She should have realized by now, James Tiberius Kirk, doesn't believe in no-win scenarios. To win her back Kirk will follow Nyota Uhura as she pursues her dreams straight into the prestigious halls of Harvard Law. AU Main Pairing: Spock/Kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legally Blond “Kirk Style!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been made aware that there is a similar work on here at AO3. This is **NOT** that story, and I am **NOT** the author of that story.  This is my take on the idea, which I came up with, and worked on, before ever learning that there was another story already posted.  I just wanted to be up front and clear with that, in case someone here has read that work. Thank you. : )
> 
> **Warnings:**  Coarse Language, Violence, Suggestive Behavior, AU, and Minor Characters’ Deaths.
> 
> This story plays out in a completely different time-line and Universe.  It is based off of the 22ed Century ‘Star Trek’ Universe, with the charaterlison design of the Reboot time-line.  However Nero, and Spock Prime, never entered this time line, and the encounter and/or reviving of Khan never happened.

 

**Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction. I do not own “Legally Blonde” the movie, “Legally Blonde” the musical, or any of the “Star Trek” movies, or series. This was written for fun, and **NO** profit has or will be made from this works. All legal rights belong to their respected owners, which is **NOT** me!

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:**  Coarse Language, Violence, Suggestive Behavior, AU, and Minor Characters’ Deaths.

**Written By** : AngelicChaos

**Betaed By** : polkadottedgiraffe11

 

 

 

Legally Blond “Kirk Style!”

  
Prologue

 

Earth: 2266 North America Continent, Georgia

James T. Kirk stumbled noisily through the McCoy’s front door, wind and rain following him through. All of the commotion drew the residents from within, to rush to see what was going on. When he looked up from dropping his bag of burden from slippery hands on to the hard wood floor he had been carrying (which he knew was original to the old plantation home from earlier visits) he saw he was caught in three distant pairs of eyes.

A set of hazel eyes, alight with wide shock and joy, peered from the back of the sofa within the following room, clear across the large entryway. Another set, bright blue, framed with think eyelashes, sparkled with laughter and surprise from above him, griping the right stairwell handle. The last, which was before him, a set of hard glaring hazel eyes, the right giving an ever distanced eye twitch that Jim knew well.

From the aggressive hunch of shoulders, Jim surmised that his dear friend Dr. Leonard (Bones in which Jim had designated as his name, years ago.) McCoy had to have rushed out of the kitchen, from the far right of the family room, to land himself straight in front of him and the old double staircase, to block front entry and access to his family.

Jim’s eyes were caught by the ruffled, neon-pink apron tied around the neck and waist of his friend. But before his brain could process the ridiculous apron, his eyes widened slightly when he also noted a very large and sharp, meat cleaver, clenched within in the friend’s right hand.

Jim blinked, then slapped on his best, ‘I couldn’t hurt a fly’ grin.

“Hey Bones…”When Leonard didn’t answer, and seemed to raise the cleaver higher, Jim raised his hands palms up in a submissive gesture. He also followed it up with a tilt of his head, not only showing curiosity, but allowing his neck to be seen, another show of submission.

“So is that for me, or are you just that happy to see me?” He asked only half teasing, giving a slight nod to Leonard’s still raised cleaver.

“UNCLE JIM!” A very quick, and very high, pitched female squeal erupted from across room and the sofa. Joanna, Bone’s 13 year old, bright blonde haired, hazel eyed, pure ball of energy, daughter, all but vaulting, over the back of the couch she had been sitting on. She bounded past her father, in quick, long, stride blur. “UNCLE JIM!”

Jim barely had time to set himself for impact, when Joanna slammed full force into his hip and sternum. He released a playful growl, half huff, quickly retailing, by snapping his longer, stronger leather clad limbs around Joanna’s arms, and torso, lifting her off her feet, in one fluid motion. He clenched her tight to his wet t-shirt, standing up straight once again, with Joanna in tow.

“Put me down, I can’t breathe...” She ground at the tight squeeze. She was laughing when she tilted her head back, trying to squirm out of his arms, her legs kicking in the air. Instead Jim twisted to and fro, causing her legs and feet to swing, still keeping her tight against him.

“Never!” She heard from just below her chin, before she squeaked, as she found herself tossed over his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She reared with nearly hysterical laughter at this point.

Still trying to get down, Joanna now added two small fists to her struggles, beating at his back, as well as the kicking of her legs, while her favorite honorary Uncle Jim, held her up and over his shoulder by the back of her jean clad legs. She loves his antics, even though she knew she was too big for them, (as her mom would always scold her for acting too childish) she was 13 after all. She would fight and put up a fuss, but that didn’t mean she shouldn’t or couldn’t enjoy herself while she did, right?

Bones blinked at Joanna’s loud yell, and rushed past him, finally seeing who Jim was. He erupted, letting out his extremely agitated frustration.

“Damn it Jim, I could have killed you!? You’re damn lucky I don’t have a phaser on hand. This is the South! The 2nd amendment is a religion around here. We shoot morons like you on sight, when they storm into our homes. No questions asked!” He pointed the cleaver at him. “I should sever your fool head, and put you out of our misery. Didn’t your mother teach you to knock before entering someone’s home?!” His southern accent thick within his voice, his chest still heaving as he tried to control his ragged breath and heart.

“Len, calm down. You’re not going to be using that.  Remember, you would be the one that would have to stitch him back together, which would only agitate you more.” Carol Marcus McCoy said pleasantly but sternly, as she strutted down to her husband. “I also would like to, not have to clean blood from my newly waxed floors.” She finished, emphasizing her wish by plucking the overly large knife from his hand.

Leonard glowered at his wife. “Since when are they your floors? I’m the one that waxed them!” He snarled.

Carol sniffed with a haft smirk and twinkle in her eye. “Since _you_ , my dear husband, demanded _I_ , accept your last name, of course.” She said with her ever proper English undertones. With her chin held high she turned, and marched off under the large stairway and toward the right of the family room, to return the cleaver to its rightful place, in the kitchen. No reason to leave the temptation there for Leonard.

“You’re the one who gave me a spare key, remember.” Jim smiled, calling Bones attention back to him, still with Joanna dangling over his shoulder. Her laughter has merged with added snorts at this point.

 “For emergencies!” Bones snapped back at Jim.

“Jim, release the child, before she asphyxiates.” Spock ordered as he entered through the front door, closing it behind him while still carrying the rest of their bags.

Jim finally let Joanna down, smirking at Bones, as he ruffled the girl’s hair, who was trying to stop her snorts. Just as she had managed to catch her breath, Spock gave her a single raised eyebrow, when she let out another snort. This action inadvertently caused her to fall into another fit of giggles. Blushing, she slapped both hands over her nose and mouth, desperately trying to not. Spock expelled a light burst air from his lungs, his version of a surprised laugh, and gave Joanna a warm smirk, before returning his attention back to his t’hy’la, and Leonard.

“It was an emergency. The strap snapped on one of our bags when I tried to lift it out of the trunk. I had to cart it in, in the pouring rain, and that thing is heavy. Didn’t you notice there’s a freaking typhoon, going on out there? ” Jim said pointing to a nearby window, beside the front door.

Lighting flashed as if own cue, followed close behind by thunder that rolled loud enough to shake the old home.

Spock’s brows raised as he looked around at the surrounding walls. “Interesting… Leonard, are you sure this dwelling can withstand this level of elemental force?”

“Yes, gremlin, it can stand up to the weather. It has for centuries.” Bones snorted, turning from them stalking up the stairs to the upper floor of the house, where the old house’s bedrooms lie. Spock and Jim began to move to follow McCoy, eager to get in their room to settle in and warm up.

Carol had returned to the entry way, near Joanna when she saw Leonard starting upstairs, she quickly bent near the child’s ear, whispering. Joanna had worked on her surprise for weeks; she would be devastated if she forgot it.

 Joanna had managed to rein in her laughter and giggles in, while her Dad talked with her Uncle Jim and Spock. Her eyes widened, with her smile nearly over taking her face, when Carol whispered a reminder to her.

“Spock!” She jump forwarded effectively blocking the man’s path into the rest of the house.

Spock blinked at Joanna and waited to see what the young girl wanted. He was cold and wet. He disliked being wet. He despised being cold. He _loathed_ being both, together. Vulcan where not bred for colder climates. Being reared on a desert planet for most of his childhood, rain was not common. Even with 17 years on this planet he was still not accustomed to it.

If Spock’s Vulcan (Poker face as Jim called it) mask had not been in place, with not wanting his hosts to see his discomfort, Carol and Joanna would have seen that something was off. Even for the half Vulcan.

Upon seeing their smiles, Spock’s discomfort only grew, females did not smile like that unless they are up to something. He allowed a single eyebrow to rise in slight curiosity, portraying his single question, Yes?

No one but Carol noticed when Leonard retuned smirking proudly, as he moved to the middle of the stair case, video recorder in hand, to immortalize this moment. With just an ever so slight of an upper tilt of her chin and a wink to her husband, Carol witness their two guests, watch Joanna in wonder.

Both man and Vulcan eyes widen, as Joanna’s right hand lifted, forming the traditional Vulcan salute. The index and middle fingers pulled together, as well as the ring finger and small pinky pulled together separately, creating a V, with the thumb stretched out on its side, on its own.

Doing her very best to clear her large, excited grin, Joanna spoke, with just a hint of nervousness. “I greet you, Spock: Dif-tor heh smusma.” Her Vulcan spoken in perfect pronunciation.

Jim’s jaw dropped, before a wide grin spread across his lips. His heart exploded with love and pride in his niece.

Spock could not keep the pleased green flush that glowed from within his skin, he didn’t even try.  Standing straighter, if possible, his chest swelled and over flowed with love and appreciation for this child, as he returned the Vulcan greeting with his own. “Live long and prosper.” He responds in standard.

Spock gave a regal and approving nod to Joanna, his cheeks still lightly flushed, letting his hand fall smoothly back to his side, as Joanna drops hers all together, not being able to hold in her nerves, butterfly giggles any longer.  Jim scooped her up under her arms swinging her around. “That was great Jo-Jo! When and where did you learn that?”

“Yes, I would like to inquire this as well. Your Vulcan was quite impressive, especially for one as young as yourself. You seem to possess a talent for xenolinguistics.” Spock said with warmth filling his voice, as he picked up the bag Jim had dropped in the middle of the entryway, smoothly on to his free right shoulder, as his left was still carried their other bags.

Joanna eyebrows drop to a confused frown. “Xeno-what?” Jim laughed as he set her down, and ruffled her hair.

“Xenolinguistics is what it’s called when someone can speak different alien languages.” Carol answered simply. She bent down, pulling Joanna in a quick hug.

“You did great, dear. I’m so proud of you.” She whispered softly, with a huge grin.

“Actually…” Spock started, when McCoy cut him off from above, walking back down the steps.

“Don’t. You’ll just confuse her.” He ordered dismissively.

Joanna blinked, looking between Spock, Carol and her father, before shaking her head. She turned fully back to her uncle and Spock after being released from Carol’s hug.

“I leaned it from school, when my teacher was teaching us about different types of people. When I asked Dad and Momma Carol, about the Vulcan greeting, like why we didn’t greet Uncle Jim’s Spock like that?”

There was a snort from McCoy, and half choked laugh from Carol, as Joanna counted with her story.

“If that’s how you’re supposed to say hi to Vulcans, why didn’t we greet him the right way? Daddy said that because we had known Spock for so long, that we didn’t have to be that formal in greeting. The Vulcan salute was for meeting someone for the first time, or important meetings and stuff. So since I knew you and Spock where coming to visit for my birthday, which is very important that you both came, I asked if they could teach me how to greet Spock when you did come. Well Dad taught me how to form the hand sign, but no one knew how to speak Vulcan. I really wanted to greet Spock in Vulcan, so Daddy and Momma Carol asked Nyota to teach me, since she studied different languages and stuff in college. She said yes, so she and Scotty came down to visited one weekend and helped to teach me.” She answered her Uncle.

“They were due for a visit anyways.” Carol smiled. “They were feeling bad since they couldn’t make it down for her birthday.”

Joanna looked shyly up at Spock, and added softly. “I wanted to do something nice for you. Did I do ok?” She asked her cheeks blushing pink.

Spock stared down at Joanna in wonder. This small, little, wonderful child had took all that time and effort, just to please him. His already over whelmed and full heart swelled further.

With all his years on Earth, and living with his mother’s people, he fully knew how much emotions guided humans to do strange and illogical things. But it always astonished him how far they would go for someone they cared for. He lowered himself down to one knee, never breaking eye contact with Joanna, as he laid down the large duffle bags he carried.  

Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy, for the first time in his life found himself truly dumb struck, smothered in pure shock.

Carol who had been just as stunned violently pull herself back, and checked to see if Leonard was recording all this. When she saw his wide eye, slack jaw expression, she rolled her eyes in exasperation, forgetting her own moment of in action as she quickly snatched the video recorder from his loose grasp, turning it on and aiming it at the scene before her in one long motion.

Joanna watched Spock kneel before her, confusion widening in her hazel eyes.

Spock studded this small girl before him. She not of his blood, but had shown him more kindness, and courtesy than all of Vulcan combined. He could not help as his human heart opened to this wonderful being, as he open his arms to her for an undoubtedly emotionally inspired human hug.

Joanna had no idea of what was going on. Her Dad had told her, when she was really little not to touch a Vulcan, and never ever on any skin. He had said that Vulcan skin was special, and really sensitive. It could hurt them. She had later learned in school that they were touch telepaths, and skin to skin contact was to never happen, because in their culture being touched by some not related to them was seen as a physical assault. So she did her best not to touch, but now here he was in front of her, arms wide open. What was she supposed to do, she didn’t understand.

Joanna’s lips had begun to tremble, when Spock finally began to speak. “You’re greeting was… as you are... dear one, perfect.” He finally managed to force out, voice full of emotion. His human eyes smiling with love and gratitude.

Jo-Jo focus snapped back to Spock from within her confused, chaotic thoughts. She saw the warm smile within his deep brown eyes, as his words pierced through her tightly held restraint, it cracked and shattered. She shot herself forward straight into his arms, clenching him tightly around his exposed neck, tears splashing his still wet jacket.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Spock rarely allowed anyone to hug him. Rarer still did he ever instigate one with another: only two to be precise; his mother, and his t’hy’la were the only ones to be given that welcome—in all his 35 years of life. Now Joanna McCoy, the only other female to ever steal and hold his heart. She truly was the daughter of his heart.

After a moment, Spock pulled back, gently wiping at her tear lined cheeks. “You have given me a wonderful gift. I thank you.” He gave her shoulders a last squeeze, before standing back up, grabbing his bags in the process.

Joanna stared up at him and gave a huge, still slightly watery, grin. “No prob!” She answered brightly.

Jim watched the exchange between Spock and Joanna quietly, wanting to savor this moment. Spock didn’t usually show this level of emotion. Sure he was a heck a lot more open than other Vulcans, as Spock had told him, he had stopped trying to repress his human side, since his father’s death, but Spock was still half Vulcan. In his journey to find balance between both sides, Spock had shifted from repressing to concealing his human emotions, with cool Vulcan calm. This clearly open display of affection didn’t happen often. When it did, it was moment to be savored.

Coming out of his momentary shut down, Bones blinked, stepping up to his daughter, dragging her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. “You sweet pea, are an inspiration. Never stop surprising me.”

Giving Joanna another quick kiss on the head, and squeeze, Leonard let her go. “Why don’t you go back into the family room and let Spock and Jim settle in?”

Everyone watched as Joanna nodded and walked back through the house to the sofa.

Sensing things were just about to get awkward, Jim joked off. “By the way Bones, I’m lovin’ the apron. Pink suits you.”

Every head turned to Bones as he slowly shifted back to look at Jim, eyes narrowing. “Out of consideration of my daughter and that you’re here on her request for her birthday, I’m going to let that one slide. But do not think cause you’re a guest of my precious Joanna, that I won’t hypo you into the next galaxy. I’m sure there is some vaccination update somewhere you’ve missed.” He growled threateningly.

“Ahh, come on Bones, you wouldn’t really hurt me now would you?” Jim responded with a deep hurt look.

“Try me.” Bones rumbled from his throat.

Spock quickly intervened, before Jim could retort. “Carol, if you and Leonard would allow. I need to retire to our room for a short period of time. I require a change of clothes, as do you Jim.” Spock gave a pointed look at Jim “Due to being caught in out in the elements, unexpectedly.” Spock finished smoothly.

Leonard and Carol startled by the quick change in subject looked them both over.

Jim and Spock were both drenched.

Jim’s short blond hair stood wildly from the wind and rain. His old leather jacket, t-shirt, and ratty jeans clung to every cover his muscular body could give.  

And Spock, dear Spock, the poor man looked like a drowned Vulcan rat. His black hair shimmered, as rain water still dripped from it. His once puritan collar shirt and dark khaki pants, were soaked through, even with the added protection of his smart and sturdy trench rain coat.

“Oh my god!” Carol eyes widened. “You two are positively drenched. With all the commotion I didn’t even realize.” Worry etched into her every word.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at Jim, taking in their appearance. “Dear God man, what did you do? Swim here from California?”

Jim looked down at himself and Spock, and then at Bones, raising his eyebrows in return. “Uh, remember me mentioning of a typhoon right outside your door. You can’t miss it.” Jim pointed cockily to the same window behind him as before.

“I really must object to your constant referral to a thunder storm, as a typhoon. We are approximately 2300 kilm from the nearest cost line, in which typhoons occur.” Spock sniped at Jim with impatience. His patience was really starting to wan. _He was cold, wet, and still dealing with his emotional encounter with little Joanna. He needed peace and quiet to re-balance._ A drop of ice cold rain water, dripped leisurely down the back of his neck and into his collars… _And a damn towel to dry my hair!_

Carol, seeing this was going downhill fast, moved around the two men, catching Jim off guard, giving him a push to the left stairs, knowing Spock would follow him. “You do remember which room is yours, right?” She smiled as they moved up stairs to where the bedrooms were.

 “Yes. Thank you. We shall return once we have changed into more appropriate attire.” Spock answered.

Carol waved her hand dismissively. “Yes, yes, of course. Take your time. Leonard will be in the kitchen finishing cooking, and I’ll be… well there’s still some much to do, I’ll be somewhere. Just shout if either of you need anything.” She smiled.

When Jim began to open his mouth to say something, Spock finally let a soft rumble escape his throat and chest that only Jim could hear. Jim started and snapped his head to Spock at the sound and flare of impatience through their bond. When he had Jim’s full attention, Spock followed it up with laying a stern hand on Jim’s lower back. He had had enough, it was time for Jim to move and be quite. He firmly guided his now silent bondmate around the right corner, to their room for the weekend.

 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 

Jim and Spock strolled back down stairs, freshly showered and dressed in warm, dry, clothes, feeling refreshed and content. Reaching the bottom they turned from the entry, toward the family room; Jim saw Jo’s pretty blond head peeking up from the sofa. Seeming to not notice them, Jim snuck around and plopped himself in the soft, leathery cushion beside her. Joanna gave a start as Jim swiftly threw his arm around her shoulders, giving a quick startling squeeze. When done, Jim placed his arm on the back of the couch, pulling his left ankle over his right knee, getting comfortable, while asking “So what are we watching?” He looked up at the viewing screen.

“Legally Blonde, the musical. I watched the movie. When I looked for others like it, I found this.” She answered, grinning and turning back to the screen.

The picture on the screen had changed over, presenting Jim with a front row, stage view. Trumps sounded a slight marching tone; fill with too many instruments to name.  He could see upon the stage four people. One brown haired gentleman was standing, while the others crowded on a bench. He could not tell what the rest of the stage held, since the camera was focused on the gentleman standing.

_“Hello, I’m Emmett Forrest. Class of ot 5…Represent.”_ He taped his chest with a lose fist, finished with a quick peace sign. Turned in slight embarrassment, he cleared his throat and turned back stumbled on. _“Welcome to the hallowed halls of Harvard Law. I know firsthand, how hard you all must have worked to get here today. So let’s go around and share a bit about yourselves.”_ He finished out more smoothly, with forced excitement.

A curly haired young man, full of vigor, raised his hand announcing, _“Aaron Schulz”_ sharing his life’s story from within a poem.

_“I won a Fulbright and a Rhodes._

_I write financial software codes._

_How many yachts can one man own?_

_Some say that I’m a pompous creep._

_Somehow I don’t lose that much sleep._

_Why bother with false modesty?_

_Harvard’s the perfect place for me.”_ Aaron Schulz finished out with smug superiority fashion.

All three others chorused in the same tempo _“Pretty impressive. Good to know.”_

Emmett greeted Aaron. _“Welcome to Harvard.”_

The last young man, with dusky skin, greeted in kind. _“Whassup.”_

Finally finishing out with the only female present with twin dark braids and rumpled clothes _“Yo.”_

The dusky skinned young man begins to speak…

Pulling his eyes from the screen, Jim glanced over at Spock; there was something vaguely familiar about this scene that he couldn’t place. It tickled at the back of his mind, like a strange déjà vu feeling.

 “Hey, Spock does this remind you of anything?” Jim asked.

After a moment of not seeing or hearing any reaction from Spock, Jim chucked it up as he had just seen it before, at some point. He was the one that introduced Joanna to 20th and 21st century movie entertainment, after all. She turned out to love them as much as he did, and the best part was how it drove Bones mad. Jim had corrupted his little girl, who wouldn’t stop watching those ridiculous old movies.

Before turning back to the viewing screen, Jim caught sight of Spock leaning over the sofa, toward Joanna’s other side. He gestured to her PADD.

“May I borrow this for a moment?” Spock asked Joanna politely.

She glanced at him, than the PADD, before shrugging, turning back to the video screen.

“Sure.” She answered as she was instantly pulled back in by the theatrical music and actors on stage.

Jim’s focus was pulled back to the screen as well when he heard an abrupt female voice sounding from the sound speakers.

The woman with twin braids saluted with her fist as she quickly resisted her verse within the song.

_“Enid Hoopes!”_

_“I did the Peace Corps overseas,_

_Inoculation refugees._

_In family clinics that I built myself from mud and trees,_

_I fought to clean up their lagoons and save their rare endangered loons,_

_Then led a protest march against insensitive cartoons.”_

As Jim watched the singer on the screen he started to realize that the actress voice and mannerisms’ was eerily familiar to another woman he knew.

The three men on stage followed up quickly with the chorus, as Enid finished her last note.

_“Pretty impressive,_

_Good to know,”_

However before Emmitt could finishes greeting Enid.

_“Welcome to H…”_

Enid jumps up from her set on the bench excitedly explaining her great plans at Harvard and for her future.

_“But now I’m on the legal track,_

_Because the country’s out of whack,_

_And only women have the guts to go and tack it back._

_We’ll make the government come clean,_

_And get more people voting Green,_

_And really stick it to the phallocentrice war machine!”_

Jim blinked, as the actress finished her verses taking a deep breath, finishing his thought ‘ _Gaila….’_

“So you said you watched the movie like this play?” Jim inquired cursively to Joanna, shooting a glance to Spock, who still had his nose buried in Joanna’s PADD.

“Yeah, but it’s more like a play of the movie. It’s the same story, but put to music, you know. I think I like this better than the movie, though. It’s more fun.” Joanna smiled giving Jim just a quick glance.

“Is this the first musical you’ve seen? Hasn’t your dad or at least Carol taken you to the theater before?” Jim asked, truly shocked. As cultured as Carol was, he was sure she would at least take Joanna to a play or something.

“Yeah she’s taken me to plays, but none of them were musicals like this. Daddy hates plays; he thinks they’re boring and will rot his mind. We leave him at home to grumble when we go. But with the baby coming, he’s been going with us. He says it to just make sure Momma Carol don’t over stress herself. But I don’t see how, where sitting most of the time. The only time we move is to and from the air hover car. ” Joanna added with an eye roll.

Jim chucked, that was definitely something Bones would say. Good old Bones, over protective as ever. ‘ _Wait! BABY?!’_

Jim sprung to the side, snapping his head to face Joanna fully. “What baby?” He demanded, his breath coming short.

Joanna jumped when her Uncle Jim full gaze fell on her. She gave him look as if he lost his mind. “Momma Carol’s going to have a baby. She and Daddy told me so.” She looked at him a little worried.

“BONES!” Jim shouted, yanking himself out of his seat and on to his feet.

Jo-Jo jerked back, burying her back into the sofa, when he jumped up and shouted. She felt a gentle hand lay on her shoulder, she glance up at Spock still reading her PADD, but his hand comforted her, even though she was still confused by her Uncle’s actions. She faintly heard a dad shout back “Busy!”

“Ashayam, you will be interested to learn that the plot line of this musical is strikingly similar to our own circumstances in which we met." Spock spoke up cutting off any reply Jim may have yelled back at Bones.

“What?” Both Jim and Joanna answered.

Joanna spun around on the coach leaning over the back of the sofa to reach Spock and her PADD. “Let me see!” She demanded.

 Jim just looked at Spock as if he lost his marbles.  

“Just one more moment, and I shall return your PADD. See for yourself Jim.” Spock stated to Joanna as he ignoring her out reached hand, handing the PADD to Jim to look over.

 “This is crazy.” Jim rolled his eyes, taking the item from Spock.

Spock raised his brows when Joanna only gave her Uncle Jim 2.3 seconds to read over the file he given him, before erupting with impatience.

“So, is it true, is it, is it, is it?” Joanna bounded over to the other side of the sofa, standing on the cushions, begging for attention.

“Shit…” Jim mumbled, glancing up from the screen to look up at Spock, eyes wide in disbelief.

Spock’s lips curled at their edges. “Indeed.”

Joanna, still balancing on the couch cushions, look between the two. “It IS true! Oh my god that is so COOL!!!” She gave a high pitch squeal, dancing on the sofa in excitement. Spock and Jim both cringed at the sound.

“Please refrain for using that decibel.” Spock ground (begged) out through clenched teeth, trying to refrain from covering his ears. It would not be dignifying.

“Sorry!” She yelled in a sing song voice that didn’t much help, as she dropped down on to her bottom. “But you just got to tell me what happen. You just got to!!!!” Joanna begged.

Jim shook his head at her. “First I want to know about this baby, you mentioned.”

“What? Mamma Carol going to have a baby.” She shrugged, looking up at Jim. “Mom’s have babies all the time. What else is there to know?” She asked curiously. 

Jim sputtered. _‘There was a heck of a lot to know. Like how did this happen, when did this happen, how far along was the pregnancy and mostly importantly why the hell no one bothered to tell him!?’_  But his mouth would not form the words to answer her question. Somewhere in Jim’s brain he realized what kind of can-of-warms he could inadvertently open if he pursued this line of questioning. He looked up at Spock for help, but he just seemed to be standing back enjoying the show.

Looking back down at Joanna he saw she had pulled out her biggest, fullest, saddest kitten eyes complete with crocodile tears. _‘Shit, I never could resist female tears…’_

“Please…?” She asked softly.

Spock’s lips twisted further at the corners as he watched his t’hy’la crumbled under Joanna gaze. It was quite amusing.

Jim ran his hand through his hair in aggravation, and then laughed in defeat. “Okay fine.” He dropped down next to Joanna, sagging into the couch. “So you want to hear all about how our ‘Legally Blond’ happened?” He asked smugly.

Jo-Jo nodded her head so quickly that Spock was slightly worried she would give herself brain damage.

“Well then get comfortable Shorty, you’re going to hear the whole story…..” Jim grinned.

 

 

 

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

So… love it, hate it, want to hang me by my toes? Let me know and review!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warning** **:** Anyone armed with flames take note! All flames will be used (in the traditional manner) as kindling to further this story. Proceed at your own risk. Thank You!


End file.
